


Challenge

by PreseliAvalon87



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brothers, Not Slash, Other, birthday fic, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3914671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PreseliAvalon87/pseuds/PreseliAvalon87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sammy's 6th Birthday.</p>
<p>1st of the 365 Prompt list.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Challenge

“Dean...”

“Yeah, Sammy?”

“Can we get lemonade?”

Dean propped the menu up and looked at the drink priced and frowned. “Sorry Sammy, We can't afford it right now.”

“Please? Cause it's my birthday?”

Dean sighed. He might not have been able to give him a party or a present, but he was gonna give his little brother lemonade. Challenge accepted.

The waiter came over for their order and Dean had to give it to the guy for not blinking when he asked for two waters and enough sugar packets and lemons to make two glasses of lemonade.

Newly-turned-Six year old Sam watched in awe as Dean squeezed the juice out of the lemons and added sugar to the glasses. He took a small sip, and smiled.

“Not bad...” He slid the second glass to Sammy. “Here you go, Sammy. One lemonade.”


End file.
